Moon's One Hope
by Gilli-Chan-1098
Summary: Selena Starling is the civilian alias of Lady Libra and she is the reincarnation of Prince Eurystheus' lover. She is the mother of Celeste Shields. She was one the of the Constellation Crusaders. She was the co-leader, but she was the dark half of it. She has a mission and find the Crusaders. { Extended in first part! I do not own any of this anime/manga except the OCs }
1. Story Info Summary

A story Inspired by The fan made music for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Sailor Moon SuperS. Both made me the most emotional and I think the songs I chose support the idea I have had for years now about this fanfiction. The story came to one night and then I had always wanted to music the help support, and these songs do it so well. The Songs I chose are; Lullaby for a Princess ( Celestia's Song ), Luna's Soliloquy ( Luna's Reply to Celestia's song ), Lullaby for a Princess ( Duet ), Alone ( Luna's Song ), The Moon Rises ( Another Song of Luna's ), Snowdrop's Lullaby ( Literally a Lullaby for her ), Snowdrop ( The Instrumental version ): Also some natural song's help this become truly amazing, such as; Alice of Human Sacrifice ( Only because Selena/Selene - My OC is a bit crazy and is not same, she was harmed beyond help ) Once Upon a December ( Only because she is the moon and she was born during the winter, and she loves snow. ) And many other musical things. I am, if I will admit, a person who loves to sing and dance and then listen avidly to piano music or instrumentals.

* * *

Selena/Selene is a musician, dancer, and bakery owner. She has long black hair, that as well has white at its ends. Her hair can be considered very wavy/curly, and reaches just behind her knees. Some of her hair is cut short and reaches her neck. And at the ends it is white. Her eyes are very bright and shimmery yellow-gold. She is very short-tempered and is on the insane side, she has lost the sane side to her old memories, ruining her way of viewing things. She is very sweet and kind as well. She has family but they have long since past ( In her current time ), but she had a brother and he is to best for her,( His name is Akira ) and in the past she had a family with the same effects, but she as well had an elder brother( As well as Sister named Eos ) and they together were the guardians of Elysion, and her brother's name was Helios, she had known Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, and their daughter Rini. She was also known as the Princess of Darkness ( The good kind ) and Prince Endymion's brother was the Prince of Light. The two were a lovely couple. She was a Sailor Scout of the constellations, and worked with a group of men that were the same. As the darkness in her, corrupted her, she was always showing a sweet and loving side to everyone. She was the darkness to the scale of justice, and her lover the lightness to her dark, he pushed away any fear and hatred that caused the darkness to swell. As the two made their love known, many had praised it and declared them wondrous. As this was happening, ( In the future anyway ) she had a child and she was gorgeous (ChibiChibi Her name will be Celeste Shields and is their daughter, even if she is supposed to be Sailor Cosmos. I want her as this, and I say this is their daughter and Sailor Cosmos took her niece's appearance. Also she is from the future. ). Helios was one of many reasons his sister was sent along with the others' souls to the 20th century, and she was sent to bring justice as well as the others, she just had her own way showing it. She was born to a rich family, and was raised as a dancer and musician. She was a ballerina and classic music singer, her main instrument was a piano, as well as a simple guitar. She lost her parents at the age of 16, she finished high school, and went to college and has a degree in law. She still dances and that was what brought her and Damian Shields ( Prince Eurystheus- Prince Endymion's/Darien's brother - ). He had praised her and asked her out, this was during the time she was in college, and since they have been together. She had meet Darien a handful of times, and Serena once or twice. She didn't have any clue as to who she was, until Artemis and Luna pointed out the two seemed familiar, on one of the two times she met Serena. Selena had met her the first time at one her performances, and Serena had expressed her hopes doing the dance. Selena had told follow her dreams, and do what she wanted. Darien realized she was someone he knew in his memories as the Prince. In her past life, Helios to her, being her brother, she thought of him as a prince, and he was in manner of speaking. She was a princess in his eyes, The Prince of the Sun, and The Princess of the Moon. It was what they were. Selena Starling is the civilian alias of Priestess/Sailor/Princess Libra and she is the reincarnation of Prince Eurystheus' lover. She is the mother of Celeste Shields/Sailor Celestial ( ChibiChibi/Sailor ChibiChibi/Sailor Parallel Moon). She was one the of the Constellation Crusaders. She was the leader, but she was the dark half of it. She had to have her other half. She found him in Prince Eurystheus/Damian Shields. She as well has a mission and find the Crusaders. She has only found her love, Virgo, Aries, Taurus, Aquarius . She is in search of Cancer, Capricorn, Gemini, Leo, Pisces, Sagittarius, and Scorpio. As well as her other sibling. She had one sibling she knew of but in her past life, as well as Helios, she had the sibling, Eos. And all three were guardians of the Gold Crystal. The sisters were The Maenads. They were shown asleep within a crystal. Helios explained that by sleeping, they were able to escape the curse that lay over the land. Even though Selene's soul was locked up, on the moon, under Queen Serenity's watchful eyes. Serena met her once or twice. She always saw Selene's soul singing a lullaby. The lullaby her siblings sang to her, in place of their parents. But, she sang her reply and her alone lullaby. Her soul was sent along with the others' souls. Her brother and sister always, called her Luna though so it was always misunderstood.

* * *

Also this will be AU, sorta, its just, this takes place during Queen Nehelenia's time on Earth, but this will take place around 138, maybe 137, and on. SO expect some things to be wrong. I have watched this season and its by far my favorite. Because I love Helios AND everything about him. I think of him as a caring and sweet older brother. Because when I was about Rini's age ( est. ) when I started watching and I watched this season first. It was just, It was cute to this kid, let's put it that way. I imagined him being in my life and making it brighter. Just like his name implies. He is priest ( god ) of the Capital of the Golden Kingdom and is the guardian of the Golden Crystal. He is very caring, he tried to protect his sisters, but Selene's body was saved, her soul was taken captive by an evil force. So, Prince Eurystheus saved the soul of his beloved and asked Queen Serenity to watch over her and her soul, which she accepted, seeing as She was a moon child, and as beautiful as any Lunar Being. She watched and heard her soul call out, and that was when her soul was sent away like her daughter's. And that is how she came to be unknown and unheard of. Helios does care, but his love interfered. He forgot his task of saving her soul from the dark, as it had come back, and she is also the main antagonist in this story ( If hat can really be said, it hasn't plot wise anyway gotten there ) , and well as protagonist. ( Kind of a plot hole for me )

* * *

Crusaders Names/OCs :

Libra Damian + Selena

Aquarius Amir

Taurus Link

Aries Roan

Virgo Mark

Leo Lionel

Scorpio Sloan

Cancer Keir

Capricorn Nigel

Sagittarius Tori

Pisces Pierce

Gemini Elijah + Isaiah

* * *

Eos'/Akira's Consort : Astraeus/Keir ( The Crusader of Cancer ) / ( God of Dusk ) / ( Celestial Being/ not of Earth )

Helios' Consort : Rini ( Sailor Mini Moon )

Selene/Selena's Consort : Prince Eurystheus ( Damian Shields )


	2. Act 1

Act 1 Star's Light Gleams

* * *

Our story takes place in the past, we are set to begin in a field. There we are to see a couple, or more, figures standing and talking. It was a priest and his younger sister. The sister seemed to be begging her brother to allow her to do something.

" Helios, have faith, I wish to see him. Please, " She said, her voice was pleading. She turned and was about to walk away.

He glanced at her, her gold eyes looking watery, and shook his head, " No, but watch the temple? " He said, his gold eyes waiting and watching. The girl walked away.

He saw two men and a group women walking closer, and the shorter man walked over to Helios and smiled, " Helios, are you doing well?" he asked.

" Of course, I am, Prince Endymion. And your family? " He asked.

Endymion nodded and said, " My brother has met someone. He told me that he would meet her here. "

Helios shook his head and chuckled escaped him, " I think he may have spoke of my sister. Selene, please come over," He said, looking at her, waving her over.

Her black and white hair swayed as she walked over, Eurystheus had as well walked up as she stopped near her brother, " Yes, Helios? " She asked. She waved gently to both Princes and nodded her head to Princess Serena and her friends.

" Will you escort Prince Eurystheus as well as yourself to one of the shrines. I think one may be in danger, " He asked.

She nodded and went to walking with Eurytheus, and he followed her as she walked. He waited for her to speak and clear the silence. She watched the nature around her and saw the sun high in the sky, even has she preferred the moon. Her mind wandered and she walked to the shrine Helios spoke of.

Eurystheus saw her and the shrine, " What kind of shrine is this? " He asked. She glanced back, a smile gracing her face

" It is Helios and my sister's shrine, she has been here for many years. Her ideal way of being able to see us is this way, after losing her beloved, " She said, a tone of sadness with it, but she looked fond speaking of her.

He walked over to her and then he held her, " Are you shocked my brother and his beloved and her friends came? " He asked. She shook her head and held him as well.

She pushed away and smiled, " I have to purify this shrine, give me a moment, " She walked over to it and saw the beauty it withheld. She smiled at the dawn it brought.

He watched her and turned. She stooped to her knees and prayed for her sister to one day be reborn. As well as her love, and dusk to her dawn.

She stood back up after finishing her prayer and walked over to Eurystheus. She smiled when he turned holding a moon flower, it was blooming and she panicked.

" DON'T! " She screamed and threw it away, but enough of its toxin had entered his lung and he collapsed.

She rested his head in her lap, and everyone came running when they heard her scream. They all saw her crying and saying sorry. A single white flower laying beside his right hand.

Endymion looked at her and then his brother, " What happened? " He asked.

She looked up and said one thing and Helios knew what was wrong, " Moon Flowers. "

Helios then saw the flower and looked to the Mars Princess, " Burn that flower. It will kill us, as well him. Selene, have you already purified the air? " He asked. Selene only nodded and the raven-haired woman nodded as well.

Helios nodded and then asked, " Can you call Taurus? " He looked at Selene and she nodded. She did what was asked of her and the man appeared.

" Can you carry him? " She asked, Taurus nodded and did as asked. She walked right behind Helios, fearing she may be blamed for what happened.

The Moon Princess, Serena, looked at her and jerked her back, the other women stopping as well and forming a ring around her, " What happened? Explain it to us, " She commanded.

" It was the flower. While it blooms its pollen is toxic and it can kill you by breathing it in. I hadn't said anything worried about my sister's shrine, " She said, squeaking with the tone she had used.

The princess of Pluto nodded and smiled, " You prayed for her and her beloved? Didn't you? " She asked, thinking of the warrior who had fallen alongside the girl's sister.

" Yes, " Selene said meekly, scared of what was going to happen to her if they continued to think she did this, especially to the one she loved.

Serena felt bad now, thinking the girl had done it, " So you didn't do it? " She asked.

Selene nodded and looked away, her eyes welling up with tears, she felt her heart shattering.

Then something happened, Serena hugged her, " I'm sorry, its just he is my dear's brother, and I worry about him, " She said.

The rest then turned walking away, " Serena hurry, we are all, as well, worried, " Pluto said, and then Serena shouted.

" Help me. She's fainted. "

They all looked back, Serena was holding Selene and she was passed out.

The princess of Jupiter picked her up gently and carried her. They all soon reached the Capital and Helios watched as his sister was carried back. He, as soon as he saw her, took off and went after her.

They all came up to him and he said, " She must have breathed in the pollen. Take her in, please. "

Jupiter did and saw Taurus watching everything. She laid the young girl down and they waited.

Eurystheus woke first, and saw her, he went and gently held her hand, Helios sighed and watched at how the two interacted.

The others did as well, Endymion watched his brother care, and show a side he was cautious of showing.

But then, Serena smiled and nodded, " I think we must go, Helios it was nice seeing you again. And ladies we have somewhere to go," She said.

Endymion nodded and Serena followed his lead, the two walked away, waving at them, Helios waved and bowed, and the other women followed, waving to him as well.

Selene woke after the rest had left, and Helios went back to his guard. Eurystheus watched her big gorgeous gold eyes glow and sparkle and how her smile hit him full force. She looked at him, her mind had just been racing with everything that could go wrong with the world, " I-I need to speak with Queen Serenity, it's of the utmost importance," She said, Eurystheus just nodded but pulled her closer.

" Just be careful, and rest for now. I'll speak with Serena about it, " He said, running his hand through her long black and white hair. She nodded and laid on his chest til she fell asleep again. He held her and watched as she had a darker look to her facial features. As if she was darker than he had presumed.

Helios had walked in and saw the face she held sleeping. " Prince Eurystheus, is she alright? " He asked.

" Yes, I assume, but this look she holds brings fear to my heart. Has she always been this way? " He asked.

Helios nods, and looks at the stone walls behind them, " She has a dark side, as well the moon she is named after. She holds a dark power and it isn't good. She is, one day, to be watched and held by Queen Serenity. Her heart will not save her. But giving her a life a new will save her," He said. The walls depicting it.

Eurystheus just looked at her, not realizing her life was to change and be corrupted.

" I'll do my best to protect her. She seems quite different. But I'll protect the one I love," He proclaimed.

Helios nodded and went to guarding the stone from all that may come for it.

* * *

~ In Time Somewhere ~

* * *

Queen Nehelenia came and saw of his sister and the golden crystal.

When she came upon the sister, Selene looked rather evil in her own way, but why not peek into her dreams. She hit her with an orb and out came the dream mirror. The golden mirror showed off white dreams and darkened skies. She placed an evil tweak in her and would use her when she needed her. She wondered about it but walked to see the guardian and take the golden crystal.

When she tried to hold it, it burned her with an eternal flame. Her dreams were not pure and sweet. They were dark and evil. She wanted what she couldn't have. She would use his sister to harbor the crystal and bring it to her.

She flicked her finger and walked away, to be locked away on the moon.

* * *

~ Later in the time ~

* * *

Selene had dreams and nightmares, no one seemed to stop them, the reoccurring one was of a war. And it had harmed the way she dreamed she could no longer be one of the few with golden dreams. She had never felt so alone in the world.

She had looked at her brother and said, " Helios, I'm no longer the one you need to help guard the golden stone. I'm truly sorry, " She had said it with remorse and grief. She had gotten so far, then in came her one true love, Eurystheus.

He walked up to her and kissed her. He pulled at her necklace and smiled. " You're stronger then whatever is said, and you know your dreams are strong, " She nodded and then she looked up.

" There is a war... it will occur soon... I have to tell Queen Serenity, " She said, her voice holding what was a small shred of fear, and much hope. She was hoping the war could be avoided and let them all be free of their horrible fates.

* * *

~ More time passed ~

* * *

Selene had finally snapped, her voice no longer held its sweet tone, she had finally found that aspect in her life to where she no longer needs her actual dreams. She wanted a war, and she would get one.

Eurystheus smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away, his smile faded. No longer her actual self, she walked away and activated her locket's power.

" So, I'll take over the moon and then the planets that are beyond them, " She declared. Serena looked at her and shocked.

" Selene! Please stop! " She shouted. It went unheard by the girl as she walked away, her dress, and slight armor ruffled.

" Not ever will I obey someone who curses me every day! " Came back, it was a false accusation.

" I would never harm anyone, you're a friend, and fellow warrior of the stars and planets," Serena cried. Her fear had finally set in.

" I wasn't strong enough to stop myself, " Came back as a whisper, Serena looked at her form, the shoulders that had been held up, slouched and Selene fell to her knees, dress flying up and into black feathered mass. Even her armor, she was left with her normal robes and then her body collapsed. Her fears had come true and her most wanted dream twisted.

Serena wondered over and looked at her form, her features showing fear and sadness, tears streamed from her blinking eyes. The shimmer of gold made them seem to moon like. Her name fit her. Her hair described the moon and its phases, and her eyes, it's glow that it gave off.

Darkened by the darkness in her, Helios had said he saw it coming, no one else had. Her heart and soul had finally taken their last leap together. They had fallen and her heart had crashed harshly, the soul had been angered and saddened. She would never be the same.

Serena watched as a man came and carried her way, no explanation was needed. It was assumed she would be torn apart, her soul and body separated, and then she would be sealed somewhere. Away from everything and everyone. Like most are when they are torn from themselves.

Eurystheus walked over to her, Selene, and kissed her head, " My silver moon, don't fade as you are young. I will save you, " He whispered, taking her from the Crusader, Leo, to be exact.

He took her to a place in the woods and laid her down, pulling a flower to lay on her, a white rose. He held her hand and claimed to her sleeping form, " I will protect you from any harm and love you as if you were a queen. You are my queen and I love you. "

A dark and envious dream entered her dream self and turned her to be evil. He rid her of that dream, and her mind was cleared. She was finally at peace.

But it would be that she was fated to be dark and even in the light, she would be darkened by the way her corruption kept coming.

* * *

~ War Time ~

* * *

The war occurred, no one could stop them not even Queen Serenity. Selene was away, passing her time away crying over something stupid and her heart cracking as she heard her dear beloved laughing with another, she was too sad to scream at them to shut up, but she felt herself be pulled away and laid down, blue-violet eyes filled her vision and sandy-white blonde hair as well. Not laughing, but what was really heard was crying and blame being placed. Her soul was judged. Harshly.

She was remembering the first time it happened, she held her heart and let the pain pass. As if nothing had happened. Everything was getting hurt and her dreams were finally to far gone and corrupted. She could no longer be one of the guardians of the Golden Crystal. She went as far as to let her hallucinations get to her.

The war was raged on, and then she came upon a field, blood, it was everywhere. She glanced at the fight in front of her, her heart telling her to save her love, but mind screamed he left her and deserted her, so he needed no help. Not from her anyway.

She stepped up and went to fight the chaos beast. He pushed her away and took a blade to the abdomen. She stood, and walked up to him, and pulled him away and the beast hit her in the back, her body bleed, as his did, and she finally looked at him in the eyes, " I'm sorry, your to dear to die still yet, My Prince, " She was the one to guard him and failed. Blood seeped from her lips, making them bright red, but it was drying, making them darker.

Eurystheus watched as she closed her eyes, the foul chaos just pulled away from her with his blade and jabbed her heart, making sure to kill her, and then looked to the man. He watched as his beloved's body was stabbed, and then she uttered one last thing, " I love you, and please move away from here. I will kill this beast, and die as the warrior I am, " He only nodded, kissing her lips, after crawling over to her. Blood stained his lips afterward.

Blood had been seeping from his wound as he crawled away from her, she called upon her sacred weapon and a dark blast was all that was seen, in the distance that is, and then nothing, you could see nothing. Eurystheus wondered had she been this strong all along. If so, how she be controlled. Her soul was saved her body was destroyed.

Helios had risked his life to save her body, and once he did, she was placed with their elder sister and watched her, worried she would pass and never be back with him.

Eurystheus was found and saved, but he asked one thing, seeing as he was too dead soon, no matter what was to happen, " save her soul and send her away, " It was said with such love and joy, but his eyes showed tears, white-blonde hair covering azure-violet eyes. His white clothing stained a garnet red. He shut his eyes, never to open them again.

Selene as well, that day, closed her gold shimmering eyes, never to open them again.

It was the fate of this time that they pass and never love each other anymore. Love was bestowed upon them, and then death. They were accepted, but Eurystheus was blind to her jealousy, she was blind to his obvious loyalty to her.

Both were blind to these things, but time passes and Queen Serenity sends them in the future. To live and be free of war.


End file.
